


Love Confessions

by Geekygirl24



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: He had woken up in this harshly lit room, with no shoes, his favourite coat missing as well as his belt. Next to him Zhan Yao was still out cold, similarly undressed. Quickly checking his best friend’s pulse, Yutong sighed in relief.It was slow, but it was regular and strong.Next, he examined the cell. Seven feet by seven, no visible hinges on the door and no vents… basically, nothing of use. Before he could try kicking at the door, Zhan Yao started to wake up.“Shhhh,” Yutong whispered, “Easy.”





	Love Confessions

Bai Yutong hated waiting. Don’t get him wrong, he could be patient, but it really depended on what he was dealing with and the day he was having. No, he was only impatient when there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Usually, it happened when he was injured and forced into bed rest.

Or when he was being held captive… like right now.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the cell’s cold stone wall, trying to estimate how long it had been since they grabbed him and Zhan Yao as they left their most recent crime scene. Did someone see it happen? Has anyone even noticed they were missing yet?

Bai Yutong didn’t know how long he was unconscious for, but Zhan Yao was still out cold.

The night had been hot and stuffy, not unusual at this time of the year. They’d been discussing the crime scene, making their way back to the car, when he’d felt a sharp pinch at the back of his neck, crumpling to the ground in a matter of seconds. He had felt totally helpless and his gut twisted with worry before everything went black.

He had woken up in this harshly lit room, with no shoes, his favourite coat missing as well as his belt. Next to him Zhan Yao was still out cold, similarly undressed. Quickly checking his best friend’s pulse, Yutong sighed in relief.

It was slow, but it was regular and strong.

Next, he examined the cell. Seven feet by seven, no visible hinges on the door and no vents… basically, nothing of use. Before he could try kicking at the door, Zhan Yao started to wake up.

“Shhhh,” Yutong whispered, “Easy.”

“Yutong?” Zhan Yao mumbled. It only took a second for reality to sink in, judging by the way the Doctor’s eyes widened and he attempted to scramble into a seated position, only for Bai Yutong to push him back down.

“We’re okay for you.” He tried to reassure the other man

Zhan Yao clearly didn’t think it was all that effective, judging by the glare. He then glanced around the room, probably taking in the same information that Yutong had.

“Have you tried kicking down the door yet?” He then asked.

“No…” Yutong sighed, “… I doubt even I could move that thing though. And no, there’s no other way out of this place that I can see, before you ask.”

He acted offended, but really, he wasn’t. Maybe that big brain of Dr Zhan’s could find something else. Sadly, that wasn’t the case as Zhan Yao gave up with a sigh.

“We’ll be fine.” Yutong hoped this next attempt at being reassuring was more effective, “When the kidnappers come back, we’ll know more, and our team will be looking for us.”

When he glanced over at his friend, he winced. Zhan Yao was hunched in on himself, arms wrapped around his torso, head resting on his bended knees. It was cold in the room… it made sense that the slender man was struggling slightly with the temperature.

“They’ll find us soon.” Bai Yutong kept the words casual, not wanting his Kitten to feel like he was being pitied.

“I know.”

More silence.

“Zhan Yao.” Yutong whined, shuffling closer in an attempt to keep his friend warm, whilst not making it too obvious, “Talk to me.”

Zhan Yao glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised slightly, “What?”

“I’m bored… talk to me.”

Nothing.

“You know I won’t let them hurt you, right?” 

At least this got Yao’s attention, as he smirked. “Because you fought against the drugs so well last time.”

The words and tone were teasing, but it still filled Bai Yutong with dread. They incapacitated him before, and if they did it again, they’d be able to hurt his Kitten.

Unacceptable.

Shooting to his feet to re-examine the door, Yutong started to curse furiously under his breath.

“Why don’t you listen to your own advice?” Zhan Yao called out behind him, “We’ll be fine, right?”

How could Yutong tell him how afraid he was? How could he protect him, when they didn’t even know where the next attack would come from? Silently, he moved to sit next to Zhan Yao, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer, ignoring how his friend briefly tensed up at the contact, before relaxing.

At least this way, the man he loved wasn’t going to freeze to death.

“Pardon?”

It was then, with a jolt, Bai Yutong realised he’d spoken out loud.

“What?” He tried to play it off, “Doesn’t matter, it wasn’t important.” Even as he said the words, he knew he sounded way too defensive, and Zhan Yao would pick up on it straight away.

“Did you just say that you loved me?”

Bai Yutong never once considered coming clean about his feelings. They all started when they were teens, before Zhan Yao went away to study… when he realised just how… beautiful his best friend was. The way his eyes furrowed when deep in thought, how his fingers glided over the page of his books, the rare times he smiled, properly smiled or laughed.

Suddenly, Bai Yutong felt Zhan Yao grab a fistful of his shirt.

“Yutong… did you say that you loved me?”

He considered lying… but there was really no point. “Yes. So?”

“What do you mean so, you- “Zhan Yao stopped, taking a deep, calming breath, “- you could have anyone.”

From an early age, Bai Yutong had learned to hate just how insecure Zhan Yao was, beneath his serious exterior, and quite frankly, he was done with. Spinning around, he placed his hand against the side of his Kitten’s face, making the other man gasp in surprise.

“I want you.”

“But- “

Yutong moved his hands to Yao’s shoulders.

“You are a good man. I know we don’t always agree, and sometimes you’re the most annoying person I know, but I need that. I need a challenge, someone who will force me to think about things differently. That’s why I love you.”

The words came out easily, from the heart, but he could practically feel Zhan Yao’s walls coming up, resisting whatever he said.

“I’m not lying to you, you know that.”

“And when we argue too much, and can’t be together?”

“You’re asking for an argument right now! Didn’t you hear me?”

As Zhan Yao wriggled free, backing away, Bai Yutong closed his eyes in frustration…. Wrong thing to say.

“You don’t want me.” Zhan Yao stated firmly.

Bai Yutong snapped. He didn’t want his Kitten’s insecurities messing this up, they would be good together, he knew that! Quickly, he boxed Zhan Yao up against the wall, feeling how fast the Doctor was breathing, heart probably racing. Given the caged look in his eyes, the Doctor would make a run for it if possible.

“Yes. I. Do. You don’t get to decide that for me. I love you as you are, you are my kitten. I don’t care if you’re perfect or not, because, and know that I’ll deny ever saying this, but I’m not perfect either!”

Zhan Yao was completely still, barely breathing and eyes wide in shock.

“Come on Kitten.” Bai Yutong whispered, “Work with me. Are you interested or not?”

There was silence for a short time, before Zhan Yao gently placed a hand on Yutong’s chest, slowly bringing it up to his neck, then face to pull Yutong into a kiss.

“I think…” Zhan Yao gasped, when they finally pulled apart, “… interested might be an understatement.”

Yutong laughed and closed the distance between them, an arm circling Yao’s waist and the other around his shoulder, pressing him up against the door to kiss him again. When Yao gasped in surprise, Yutong took advantage, smirking as Yao moaned.

The Doctor gave back as good as he could, eager, a maybe a tad desperate. It was clear he wanted this as much as Yutong. His hands were on Yutong’s back, nails raking down slowly, lighting Yutong up everywhere. Thinking quickly, Yutong moved his own hands a little lower, pulling Yao closer and causing him to keen sharply.

“You’re so responsive.” Yutong gasped, breaking the kiss, “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.”

He’d give in to those urges right now if they’d done all this in the privacy of one of their apartments. He was hard as a rock and it was clear that Yao was just as aroused, but they really needed to calm down before their kidnapper got an unexpected eye full.

“Okay…” He forced himself to back away slightly, “… hold that thought.”

Zhan Yao ignored him, his hands preventing Yutong from going any further.

“No, wait wait wait!” Yutong pried Yao’s hands off, “I hear gunshots.”

“Can’t they wait ten minutes?”

“…. I’m a little offended that you think I only last ten minutes.” Bai Yutong finally managed to free himself, “Look, kitten… when we get out of here, we’re going back to my apartment, and then I’ll show you just how long I can last.”

Zhan Yao smiled shyly and nodded.

In the background, the sound of the fight was getting closer.

“Ready to get out of here?” Yutong asked.

“Have been since we got here.”

Knowing that they probably only had a few moments left, Yutong cupped Yao’s face and brought him into one more kiss, before pulling away and banging on the door. The sooner they were free, the better, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy the last minutes of their captivity.

Zhan Yao’s kisses were too distracting and addictive.

As the door was pried open, Man Ha and Zhao Fu came rushing into the room, Wang Shao following on behind. They all sighed in relief when they noticed that the captured pair were alright and unharmed.

“You do get kidnapped a lot, don’t you Doctor Zhan!” Wang Shao exclaimed, wincing as Zhao Fu elbowed him harshly in the side.

Needless to say, Zhan Yao didn’t look very happy at the statement.

“Are you okay Bai Sir?” Man Ha asked.

“Nothing but a little bored of waiting for you lot.” Bai Yutong waved off their concerns, “A little cold maybe.”

That might not be true anymore, especially with their previous activities.

Glancing over at Zhan Yao, the doctor gave him a small, almost bashful, smile. Bai Yutong then cleared his throat, scowling at the others. “Alright, I assume we can get out of here now?”

As they moved through the corridor, he turned to Zhao Fu, “Who was behind it?”

“There was something off about the men guarding you.” Zhao Fu confessed, “Something we’ve seen before.”

Bai Yutong didn’t need to question the man further, not when he knew what he was referring to.

Zhao Jue.

“Using sedatives now.” Bai Yutong hissed, “That’s cheating.”

“We saw the tapes, are you sure you don’t need to go to hospital?”

“Nothing I can’t take care of.”

Personally, he wanted to take Zhan Yao to the hospital, just to make sure the sedative didn’t have any adverse effects on him, but he knew even mentioning it would piss the cat off. He plans to keep a very close eye on Zhan Yao in the future, so he’ll notice if something wasn’t right.

As they were drove back to the police quarters, Bai Yutong resisted the urge to reach over and grab Zhan Yao’s hands and squeeze it in reassurance… slowly, he moved his hand over to the doctor’s knees, smiling when the cat took his hand and interlocked their fingers.

If Zhao Fu glanced in his rear-view mirror, he’d spot them instantly.

And Bai Yutong couldn’t care less.


End file.
